antes
by Agatha Kiiro
Summary: Futakuchi piensa que todo es un sueño...pero tal vez no lo es.


A medida que me voy adentrando en aquel lugar noto un peso en mi estómago. Algo que me eriza la piel, y que hace que mis piernas tiemblen. La tercera placa es maloliente, oscura, y desordenada, pero es mi hogar. O es un lugar al que ya me he acostumbrado a llamar hogar. Acá nuestro pequeño grupo mantiene un perfecto y sólido muro, que nos protege de las aún existentes amenazas externas. Junto con moniwa, sasaya y kamasaki hemos creado un sistema de tunos para poder ir a cazar a los tenebrosos bosques del otro lado del muro. A veces tenemos que ir a otras placas para poder abastecernos de materiales necesarios. La nueva vida acá es salvaje y dura, pero es la única vida que nos queda. La única esperanza que nos queda después de que las industrias le chuparan la vida al planeta.  
Y aunque estamos orgullosos de nuestro muro de hierro, sé que no somos invencibles.  
Y el peso en mi estómago se hace cada vez más grande con el pasar del tiempo.  
En el medio de la placa crecen unas pocas flores. Son las únicas que quedan y que nos recuerdan nuestra humanidad. Porque lo que tenemos ahora, apenas se puede llamar vivir.  
Nos arrebataron todo.  
Y no dejo de pensar, no dejo de sentir. No dejo de preguntarme si realmente había algo que yo pudiera hacer para revertir la situación.  
Pronto siento un ardor en mi brazo. Es la enfermedad. Algunos de nosotros la tenemos. Una marca de la guerra. Una marca de nuestro pasado en nuestro planeta. Al que llamamos equivocadamente nuestro. El planeta que nunca fue de nosotros. Sin embargo decidimos explotarlo. Ahora solo nos quedan escombros, escasez, hambre, plagas, y muy poco a lo que aferrarnos. La enfermedad nos carcome y por supuesto, no hay ninguna cura. Es algo que avanza a su gusto. Como nosotros hicimos.  
Con la llegada de la noche me recuesto en mi lugar de dormir. El dolor en mi brazo es inaguantable. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estiro mi brazo izquierdo, el sano, hacia el extraño cielo que tenemos ahora. También es oscuro y carece de estrellas. Solo es iluminado por una franja de luz que lo atraviesa. Allí es donde van a parar las almas de los que parten. El flujo de la vida. La tierra reclamando lo que una vez fue suyo. Si nosotros no encontramos una cura para la tierra, la tierra la tomará de nosotros.  
Recuerdo a veces mis sueños, recuerdo a veces mi vida. Si hubiera sabido en que iba a acabar todo, hubiera hecho todo distinto. Hubiera vivido sin arrepentimientos. Pero el Futakuchi soñador y testarudo de había ido. Solo queda mi cáscara. Que partirá también para convertirse en la cura. Y pienso que tal vez no podría tener un mejor final. Aunque sea en mi partida ayudar un poco al caos que hemos formado.  
El dolor en mi brazo avanza. Y siento como todos mis huesos se contraen. Siento que ya es mi final, y lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Pensé que nunca me sentiría así. Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así. Quería vivir, quería aferrarme a mi vida aunque fuera lo último. Me faltaba tanto por hacer, si pudiera redimir mis pecados, si pudiera luchar. Aunque fuera la última vez.  
Y mis lágrimas corren por mi rostro. Las siento calientes, pero a la vez, siento como me hundo, voy hacia abajo. La placa se abre, siento a la tierra reclamar mi cuerpo, siento a la corriente reclamar mi podrida sangre, para limpiarla, para limpiar el arruinado planeta. Me hundo.

Kenji….  
Siento como alguien me sacude.  
Despierta….  
Es hora….  
¿Hora de qué? Me pregunto si tal vez el planeta ha rechazado mi cuerpo.  
Intento abrir mis ojos, pero estos pesan como hierro.  
Escucho murmullos a mí alrededor. Creo escuchar voces conocidas. Moniwa…Kamasaki...escucho un gruñido que parece pertenecer a Aone.  
Intento por segunda vez abrir mis ojos.  
Blanco. Todo es blanco, y luminoso. ¿Es esto el cielo?  
Creo que he dicho eso en voz alta, porque escucho algunas risas, y la voz inconfundible del desagradable de Kamasaki diciendo que como iba a ser la enfermería el cielo, y que al parecer me había dado más duro en la cabeza de lo que creían, que si tenía que despertar en algún lugar, ese lugar debía ser algo parecido al infierno. Algo más acorde con mi carácter.  
Intento enfocar mi vista y procesar las palabras escuchadas.  
Pero si todo había desaparecido, si el planeta estaba apenas sobreviviendo. La guerra, las explosiones, las industrias, el caos. Lo recordaba en mis huesos. ¿Cómo iba a estar en una enfermería?  
Luego, de a poco, veo pares de ojos que me miran con preocupación.  
Intento mirar mi brazo derecho, allí donde tenía la enfermedad. Y está todo bien. No veo la horrible mancha expandiéndose por mis venas. Solo veo un punto café, en donde alguna vez, partió aquella condena.  
Y no entiendo nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Vuelvo a mirar a mis compañeros. Están en uniforme. Estamos en la escuela. Miro por la ventana y veo el sol empezando a ocultarse. Como si todo fuera normal. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero estoy seguro que la marca en mi brazo derecho no la tenía antes.  
Me dicen que me caí en la práctica. Que me golpee la cabeza y que estuve inconsciente más de una hora. ¿Era eso posible?  
Miro mi brazo de nuevo. La marca estaba allí. No tenía respuesta para eso, no tenía respuesta para nada. Todo era confuso en mi mente, y ya la cabeza me dolía. Me dijeron que debería descansar un poco más. Y con la última mirada hacia el paisaje, me volví a dormir.


End file.
